When the beat stops
by Dragonlov4ever
Summary: When in the middle of a fight, an explosion goes off far to close to Lúcio. Damaging both of his ears. Lúcio is going to learn what happens when he can no longer hear the beat.
1. Chapter 1

Everything had been going just fine, the mission had been going smoothly. It was a clear out mission in London, Talon had taken over a small area and causing problems. Overwatch decided to help the area. The mission had been going fine, that was before some Talon agents flanked them from behind, back up from the ones that they were currently fighting. Lúcio had noticed a little too late of the flank as he had been concentrating on keeping everyone healed up, even if they had two other healers with them. He had been in the back, behind Reinhardt. But after a blast right behind went off and filled the area with smoke, Lúcio couldn't see and headed right for cover. He ducked behind boxes and crates, waiting for an order to be called out. What he found instead was that the world went silent. Dead quiet, he couldn't even hear his own breathing or music that should have been playing. His heart leapt up to his throat when he realised what had happened, panic started to bubble up in an instant.

Tracer had been running around, trying to find the others. She ran along the road and almost missed the person that was hidden an alleyway, sitting on the hard ground. Holding his head and looking at the ground.

'Love?' Tracer asked zipping up to Lúcio, kneeling down next to him. When she touched his shoulder then he seemed to have jumped at the contact, looking at her in surprise. She noted that he must have been caught up in the surprise attack before, the blast having had gotten to his clothes and singed them a bit. She was worried for him, this wasn't his first fight, or the first time that he had been attacked and yet he seemed off. She noted that his headset was busted, most likely the reason as to why he hadn't spoken for a while or reported in to tell the others that he was fine. She helped him up, he wobbled a bit in unease as she contacted the others. They started to move, heading back to where the others where. Lúcio followed behind, gripping onto his amplifier, his knuckles tight as he tried to ignore the headache that had started up. He had been quick enough to wipe away the blood that had come out of his ear, luckily he had done that before Tracer had found him. He wasn't about to let himself be left on the side lines, he would push himself forward if he had to. It wasn't the first time in his life that he had done so.

Lúcio was quiet, far too quiet. Tracer wasn't the only one to notice this, the others had started to notice as well. made a joke about the enemy being noobs, nothing from Lúcio in response. Soldier had to pull Lúcio out of the way of the firing line when he didn't seem to hear Genji call out a warning. Those where only a few things, but being in the middle of a fight meant that they couldn't just stop to ask him what was wrong. He also didn't seem steady on his feet, or be able to move around as he normally did. Mercy did a quick look over, to see if there was something that had damaged his legs or self. Then she noticed it, that thin trail of blood that ran down from his visible ear. She quickly told the others, soon and Zenyatta were left with him. Pulling him out of the battle, jumped out of her mech once they were hidden away. The others were going to end the fight, fast. She watched as he leaned against the wall of a building, he went and click his fingers next to his ear. He did it again, his face starting to fall as he did so.

'Lúcio?' asked, but he didn't hear her and she kneeled down next to try to get his attention. She flinched when she saw him bend over and vomit, Zenyatta moving far quicker then could. She froze there as she heard that the others where almost finished, Lúcio was on his knees holding his head before she snapped back into reality and called for the others to hurry up.

' , the others can only work so fast. You must have patience,' Zenyatta said calmly, rubbing Lúcio's back to try to give him comfort.

'How can I have patience? He is hurt, he is deaf right now and sick, and none of us can do anything until Mercy comes here,' yelled out in anger, tears of frustration appeared in her eyes.

' _Love, we are on the way,_ ' Tracer's voice cut in and there where sounds of agreement.

' _Start heading back for the pickup point, Reinhardt is on his way to help carry him back,'_ Soldier said the two of them nodded and flinched when Lúcio dry heaved, most of it being kept down. Zenyatta started to lift him back up on his feet slowly, he didn't like it and held onto his head. His amplifier had been left on the ground, picked it up before Zenyatta took it. In a flash of blue Tracer appeared before Reinhardt rounded the corner, Lúcio looked at them in a panic before Reinhardt kneeled down and took off his helmet. He smiled, trying to calm the younger man.

'Come here you, you're going to be ok,' he said and took Lúcio from Zenyatta, being careful not to move quickly. Tracer took the helmet as jumped back into her mech, they started to move out as Lúcio covered his eyes with his hands.

'I am sorry.' It was so quiet that the others almost didn't hear it, Tracer looked at him with a broken heart. Shifting the helmet into one arm to quickly take Lúcio's hand away from his face and held it, she smiled, even if she didn't want to. She wanted to hug him, she knew that she wasn't the only one. If didn't have to drive her mech then she would have joined in, Zenyatta joined Tracer by placing a hand on his arm. Giving it a light squeeze, as he didn't have a way to smile to try to make Lúcio feel better. It seemed to have helped as Lúcio gave a small forced smile back.

By the time that they got to the plane, Mercy already had an area set up inside. Ready to do what she can on the way back to the watchpoint, where she would be able to do even more. The others back at the watchpoint had already been told of what had happened, getting ready for when they touched down. Reinhardt carefully placed Lúcio down on a bed, the others got inside and Tracer took control to fly them back. parked her mech and as with Zenyatta she went to sit nearby for support. Mercy had gotten to work, she had to pull away his head set to find that the other had also been damaged. She pulled out a pen and pad, writing in, asking if he heard anything. He took a moment to look at the writing before taking the pad, not trusting himself to speak. He wrote that there was a light buzzing in his left ear. Mercy sighed and nodded, taking back the pad to ask him if he was in pain and if his vision was fine. She passed it back after for him to reply. He told her that he had a beating headache, that his vision blurred on occasion and that he felt sick. Mercy looked up from his writing to his face, a glare on her face appeared before she quickly wrote down asking why he didn't tell someone. She almost shoved it in his face in anger. Lúcio looked at it and simply wrote back that he didn't want to worry anyone, Mercy closed her eyes and looked at him with a sad look. Writing down into the pad that he should lay down and try to rest, he nodded. Instead of laying down on his back, however, he leaned up against the wall that he was next to.

'How is he looking?' Soldier asked, moving from where he sat to where Mercy was writing notes to remember the information that she got.

'That blast took out his hearing, I don't think that a quick clean is going to be enough,' Mercy said and looked over at Lúcio, and Zenyatta where helping him out of his armour. He was finished with them for a while, it didn't take much to attach his prosthetics on. He was tired, but the head ache wouldn't let him rest. In fact just moving around to change his legs caused problems for him, not only the headache, but also the nausea. Mercy quickly returned with painkillers, strong enough to last him the flight and another to easy off the sickness. Lúcio was thankful, he was about to say so before stopping. Finding it weird not being able to hear his voice himself, he resorted to the note pad and wrote it out carefully. Showing it to her with a smile, Mercy returned it a smile as well, glad to be able to help him for the moment. She then looked at Zenyatta and nodded at the fact that if Lúcio needed anything then he would have someone to help him.

Tracer was relieved of flying soon after as Soldier went to go take over for a short while. The rest of the trip was left in silence, no one spoke much. It seemed fitting and yet wrong at the same time, Lúcio noticed the mood and frowned. Leaning over to where his bag of things had been brought over by for him when he asked, he pulled out his portable speakers. He already had his music player and headset next to him, he had attempted to listen to some music earlier. Just hoping that his hearing would kick in, but he had found that it never happened and so he left it be. If he was left in silence, it didn't mean that the others had too as well, so he chose a song and let it play. He saw that the others perked up, recognising the song, one of Lúcio's own ones. They looked at him in confusion, he just smiled back. broke down into tears within a second, jumping forward to hug him. Crying into his chest as Tracer soon joined her, attaching herself onto his side. Lúcio's heart jumped to his throat, he was hoping to lift the mood not make them break down. As he returned the hugs, he felt Zenyatta place a hand on Lúcio's hand on 's back. He hide his head in between and Tracer, wanting to hide. More so when he felt two strong hands on his shoulders, Genji and Reinhardt. He couldn't help it, he started to cry and he didn't know how to stop. Especially when he felt them tighten their grips, he closed his eyes. He was just hoping that he was going to wake up, he felt shake against him. He felt that she was crying none stop onto chest, this wasn't a dream. This wasn't something that he would be able to shrug off and smile though it, he could try and he was going to. For the sake of the others, he could try.


	2. Chapter 2

Three missions, that's how many Lùcio had missed so far. One the day after the blast, two the day after that. He had been told to heal for the moment, to stay in bed and rest. And he has rested, far too much for his liking. He wanted to play some music and be able to hear it, he was frustrated and depressed. He felt like a part of him was gone, he had resorted to feeling his music instead. But that would only do so much for him, he also had to get up. He was left alone in the afternoon as it was when the others trained unless they had a mission, Mercy had warned him about balancing problems and nausea, but that wasn't going to stop him. He swung his legs over the edge and attached his legs. They were the normal ones that he wore when he didn't have to be ready to leave for a mission. He counted down before standing himself up, he gripped onto his bed as the world started to spin. He had to let his body adjust, that's all. It took a little while, but eventually his head stopped swaying. Mercy had been giving him pain killers for his head aches, but she had expected him to stay in bed to avoid the nausea. He wasn't going to listen, he was lucky to have even lasted the two days in bed. He had gotten up before, to go to the toilet, but that with the help of someone else. Normally Zenyatta, was normally around to play games with him. To keep him entertained at least, he was grateful for that, but he would have liked to have heard the game at least and anything that actually said. Lùcio took a step, hating how he felt as if he was swaying. It was almost as bad as when the blast took out his hearing in the first place, no. That had been worse, he had been scared then and didn't know what to do. Well he still didn't know what he was going to do, not until he can get his hearing fixed. He would have to guess that they would have to go get an outside source for any tech that he will need to fix it all. Especially if it won't just heal back on his own or even with the help of Mercy, Lúcio went to rub his face. There was too much to worry about, he was about to tilt off to one side and quickly went to grab his bed again. He took a deep breath and picked up his phone from his bed before turning for the door. It was less than seven steps to get to it, he took another deep breath before starting to walk, besides it being unsteady he got to it with little problems. He already liked being on his feet, it was a nice change. He opened up the door and looked out, having a look out if anyone was going to appear from down the hallway. He didn't even bother to listen out, he realised that there was no point in that. He stayed close to the wall and started to walk slowly, he was only going to have a quick stroll and then return before anyone noticed.

Everyone was in a panic when found that Lúcio had been missing from his room, everyone was searching for him. Tracer called out for him and Zenyatta was about to point out that it was a pointless act before beat him to it.

'He can't hear you,' she snapped and Tracer looked at her upset.

'It's an instinct alright, you don't need to yell at me for it,' Tracer said and turned on the younger woman.

'Where would he even go, it's not as if he could have gotten very far,' Genji asked, trying to keep them on task.

' _I know where he went_ ,' Winston's voice came through 's phone, she had a line opened up for them to all talk with the others. ' _Somehow he managed to get up to the observatory, I am not sure how he managed it as had to climb starts_ ,' he said and Mercy's voice came though.

 _'You have got to be kidding me_ ,' she hissed. ' _I will be surprised if he hasn't lost his breakfast and if he will even be willing to eat after this. That change in altitude would have affected him, someone please go get him and see if he isn't laying on the ground regretting his choice_.'

'We are the closest love, we will go and get him,' Tracer spoke up and Zenyatta hummed.

'If he went up there by himself, then perhaps we should leave him. He would have gone up there for a reason,' he suggested but crossed her arms.

'Yes, because he is an idiot and he didn't think about telling anyone,' snapped again and then rubbed her face when the others gave her a look. Well there was only Tracer to give her the look, both Genji and Zenyatta looked in her direction. But she could feel it from them. 'Sorry can we please just go get him, or at least check up on him. I don't want to leave him for too long.'

'It's alright Hana, you are simply worried for him. Just as we all are,' Zenyatta said and she nodded. Genji moved to head in the area of the stairs that would lead them up to the higher unused areas of the watchpoint.

They heard him before they saw him, the light tapping to a beat. Something that he had done before the explosion and it was a habit that he wasn't going to let go just because he was deaf. All of them poked their heads over the stairs but not entering.

'Do you think that we should go to him?' Tracer whispered and looked at her with annoyance. 'Oh right,' she added in normally, feeling a little stupid from the act.

'He looks as if he needs comfort,' Zenyatta said. 'But he must have left for a reason.' Tracer came up with an idea.

'Let's message him, asking if he is alright,' she suggested before Lùcio moved and it caused them all to freeze, that was before they noticed that he had just laid back. nodded before pulling out her phone from her pants.

 _-Lùcio, where r u? -_

texted, Lùcio jolted from where he laid. His phone had been on his stomach and he hasn't expected it. He pulled it up his face, a look of worry was on it as he read it.

 _-We r all looking for u, plz tell me that you r alright-_

It took him a couple moments before starting to text back.

 _-I am fine, sorry but I couldn't just lay around anymore.-_

 _-I may be stuck thou, I managed to get myself up to the observatory and I don't think that I will be able to get down-_

The others had been looking over 's shoulder as she had messaged him. Tracer took it for a moment to write put her own message.

 _-Do you need some help? We can come and get_ you -

went to grab it back out of her hands, the two of them fought for it before Tracer tripped and the two of them landed onto the top of the stairs. Lùcio noticed the sudden movements and looked over, he sighed as the two of them fought.

 _-you have all been there since the beginning, weren't you?-_

He texted and the two them froze to read it, they then looked over at him and nodded. Zenyatta then asked for the phone and handed up at him.

 _-We are sorry, we were just not sure if you wanted to be alone or not-_

He texted and Lùcio nodded in understanding, he sat himself up and turned to them.

 _-I only left because I was bored, did I get in trouble by Mercy?-_

Lùcio asked and Tracer smiled before leaning over Zenyatta to write.

 _-She was pretty mad, best that we head back as soon as we can-_

She messaged and Lùcio nodded, Genji walked over hold down a hand to help Lùcio up. He took it and got up slowly. Genji made sure that the other was steady as he swayed in unease on his way up, they took a moment as Lúcio got his barring again. He signalled the others with a thumbs up when he was able to move again.

The trip down was slow, taking steps down was risky if Lúcio missed the step. Which he almost did a few times, but Genji stood in front of him and kept him upright as Zenyatta was behind him to make sure that he didn't fall back as well. On either side of him was and Tracer, making sure that he didn't fall to one side. Lúcio appreciated the thought, but he really felt as if he was being led as a child. He was exhausted, what had started as a stroll turned into a marathon. He stopped and leaned an arm on the hallway wall to rest, besides the fact that his pain killers were starting to die off. His nausea was threating to make him vomit, he pointed down before starting to sit. Tracer helped him down and he sighed, looking at the others as he leaned up against the wall. Pulling a leg up to his chest. pulled out her phone and kneeled down next to him, he looked at her as she typed.

- _Genji could take you down you know-_

She wrote and looked at him with a small smile, Lúcio shook his head lightly before starting to write back a response on his phone.

 _-I would really like to do this on my own-_

He showed it to her before adding in quickly.

 _-As much as I can on my own anyway-_

He said and gave a small smile, sighed and wrote back a simple fine and sat back. She told the others on how he wanted to walk on his own. After a while of sitting around and once Lúcio's stomach settled then he got back up and they went on their way, they had gotten further down then they had originally though. Once on flat ground again then Lúcio took a quick break before they actually got back to the common area, where they had a lounge, dining area and kitchen. It was where you would find people, if you were looking for them. And there they did find others, Soldier was watching tv as Mei seemed to be getting herself a drink in the kitchen, Winston was also in there as he seemed to be trying to fix something with the oven.

'Oh Lúcio,' Mei called out and skipped on over, she then lightly hit herself on her forehead before reaching them and hugging Lúcio. She smiled as she went to receive her phone from the kitchen counter before returning back, quickly typing away.

 _-Its good to see you again 3-_

She wrote out and showed Lúcio with a smile.

 _-You too, did you enjoy your trip?-_

Lúcio wrote back with a smile and as the two of them chatted a bit, noticed the time. She needed to do maintenance on her mech, she had already left it for too long. She was quick to tell the others as she wrote up a message for Lúcio to tell him. He nodded and asked her if they were still going to play tonight, nodded and gave a thumbs up before rushing off.


	3. Chapter 3

Lúcio had convinced Mercy for him to eat with the others for dinner that night, he was already there with as she had skipped training after checking on her mech to do so, Zenyatta soon joined them after his afternoon session of meditation. He found them in a dispute, Lúcio laughed as he kept 's phone away from her. She pushed at him a little too much and Lúcio lost his balance, fell with him. Sitting up in a panic as she looked over at him holding his head he seemed fine that was before he went to go sit up and he cried out in pain. Holding his head and falling back again.

'Hana, his ears,' Zenyatta warned and she quickly jumped up to go into the kitchen to get a clean rag, returning as Zenyatta helped Lúcio sit up. He looked sick again. She quickly held the rag to a ear and Zenyatta took over as she pulled out her phone.

'Oh Mercy is going to be so mad,' she whined and Zenyatta tilted his head.

'You will not be the only one that she will be mad at, I would assume that Lúcio will take the bulk of it,' he said and nodded before starting to start a call, she hated the wait and when Mercy answered then she froze up.

'Um, Lúcio fall over and hit his head. He started to bleed again,' she explained quickly and she hated how Mercy was quiet on the other end.

'And we haven't even had dinner yet,' Mercy finally said and let out a breath. 'Bring him over, I hope that he hasn't done more damage to himself. Those two days better not have been for nothing,' she said before the call was ended. informed Zenyatta and she went over to the other side of Lúcio to help lift him up onto his feet. Lúcio hissed and they found it awkward to hold him as they were both taller than him, Zenyatta fixed that by floating closer to the ground. didn't have that option and supported him as best as she could. They made it to Medical ward before Mercy had, the two of them placed Lúcio down on a bed. Zenyatta cleaned up Lúcio's ear a little as he took 's phone as his own had been left behind.

 _-that was my fault-_

He wrote out as quickly as he could to show to , who frowned and took it to write back.

 _-I pushed u, when I knew that I wasn't meant to-_

She faced the phone back at him. He shrugged and smiled taking it back.

 _-accident-_

He wrote out and didn't feel any better. She then felt even worse when Mercy walked into the room, she had obviously been relaxing as she was in casual clothing.

'Alright, can the two if you at least tell me how he fell,' Mercy said and pulled out her paperwork for Lúcio.

'He fell back off a stool chair,' Zenyatta informed and Mercy nodded a thanks.

'I am sorry, it was my fault. I forgot, said and Mercy sighed as she looked into Lúcio's ear.

'I seems that it was simply disturbed, it bled from the suddenness of the fall,' she informed. 'If Lúcio doesn't blame you then it's fine and besides, I had betted that the two of you were going to do something stupid earlier.'

Lúcio was left looking at them as they spoke, whatever it had been about. It seemed to have helped be a little less upset about it all. He was glad for that, she had been worrying for him for a while. He started to think back on the day he had so far, he was tired from a walk. Never mind trying to skate or fight. He had awoken that morning in fear, forgetting that he couldn't hear, again. At least it was better than the first morning, as that had been a nightmare. One that he had hoped to have awoken from, but he didn't and wasn't going to. In fact he couldn't wait to get his hearing back, he wanted to hear everyone's voices and skate around and then just listen to music none stop for hours. Even if that's what he normally did, considering that was his life.

That's what he wanted back, his life. One where he could walk down a hallway and not worry about getting sick from it, if something was to happen to his home city right now he would be ready to roll over and die. He would definitely be unable to do anything, great now that small worry was sitting at the back of his mind bugging him. He huffed as the three spoke, well he could only tell for two of them. He couldn't tell with Zenyatta. soon held up her phone for Lúcio to read.

 _-u r fine, apparently your ears were just disrupted and caused that to bleed-_

Lúcio read and then went to quickly write another bit.

 _-Your head is going to hurt for a little bit, as it had the last couple days. So Mercy is going to give you some more pain killers-_

She informed him and he raised a thumb to tell them that he understood, it didn't take long for them to be back out and back in a dinnerless kitchen.

'Who's turn was it to cook?' Reinhardt asked as Soldier went to where there was a messy timetable that they used to keep track of how cooked. It was already dinner time and the others had all gathered up for dinner, finding that none had been made yet. An "oh" came from Soldier and Mercy sighed as she took a guess.

'It was Lúcio's, wasn't it?' she asked and he nodded.

'He must have forgotten, I can't blame him,' Soldier hummed, running a hand through his hair. Tilting his head enough to look at where Lúcio sat in silence, watching the TV with the others. It was as per normal, the difference was that the subtitles where on for him to read.

Since it was the news then all sorts of bits came up about events of the world, as the others sorted for something to eat then a bit if news came up that took all of their interests.

" _This afternoon there was some concerning news that came from all of the world-known DJ Lúcio Correia dos Santos, he had been silent for the last few days on social media only to inform fans that he had ran into difficulties and may not be able to produce any music or hold concerts, this has caused many into a panic_ ," dove into her phone to social media, quick to find the posts that Lúcio had posted only a couple hours ago. She turned on him as the news caster continued to speak. " _Now it was unclear as to the reason to this post, an explanation is yet to be given. This could mean that the concert that he was scheduled to have at Numbani could be at risk. After the success of the one held last year, it would be a shame to learn that he wouldn't be able to visit again. He was clear on the fact that he looked forward to visiting again. More on this story as it develops._ " wrote quickly into her phone.

 _-Explain-_

Lúcio looked at her and then started to type.

 _-I realised that people are going to wonder where I had gone-_

 _-so I simply sent out a post to tell them that I may not be able to do anything for a while -_

 _-you know that you can read it yourself to save me the trouble-_

puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms.

 _-I can't just tell everyone that I went deaf because of a mission with overwatch-_

Lúcio wrote out and Tracer sighed.

'He does have a point, the world doesn't know that we are all together, Lúcio couldn't just explain it as really is,' she said and she asked for her phone.

 _-It's fine love, you did the right thing.-_

She wrote out

 _-Though I am sure that the rest of the world wouldn't want the panic-_

Lúcio nodded, understanding. Mercy walked over from the kitchen and took the phone.

 _-Don't worry, I will make sure that you get your hearing back and in time for that concert-_

She wrote out and Lúcio smiled, Mercy returned the phone and headed back for the kitchen to help out Reinhardt and Soldier cook dinner.

'How about we watch movies tonight?' Tracer asked and turned to . 'All night.' smiled at that.

'And some games, I promised Lúcio that we would play tonight,' she said and Tracer nodded, quickly told Lúcio and soon they started to play some games, once returned back from her room with a console. The more adult of the adults had to be the ones to tell them to eat dinner, having had been stuck in a racing competition. Once they ate however then, they all got changed into their sleep wear and returned with pillows and blankets. Ready to sleep out in the common room. Lúcio was exhausted from the day, but he had managed to last a couple movies before falling asleep under a blanket. Safe and warm.

Lúcio jolted awake in the middle of the night, he was sure that he had heard something and listened out. It took him a while before he realised that it must have been in his dream. He looked over to where he had Tracer asleep against him, had somehow managed to have fallen onto the ground. Pulling the blanket with her, he sighed and he managed to slip away from Tracer, laying her down before heading for the kitchen. He didn't notice the bot resting next to the wall, and he also didn't notice him when he came up behind to then lightly put a hand on his shoulder. Lúcio jumped at the contact, slapping a hand over him mouth to avoid making a sound. He turned in fear to find Zenyatta, normally he would have heard him come up behind him. But that wasn't going to be possible for a while. Zenyatta raised a hand in apology, moving back a little for Lúcio to calm down. He then went to where there was a pen and pad on the kitchen bench.

 _-I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you-_

He wrote out and Lùcio managed to read it in the gloom, a small light in the kitchen was his only source of light. He then went to go reach for his non-existent pocket for his phone, only to find that he must have left it on the couch. So instead he took the pad instead.

 _-I didn't think that anyone was awake-_

 _-plus I thought that you would have gone back to your room-_

Zenyatta nodded, accepting his logic.

 _-Normally yes, I would have. However as with the others, I didn't want to leave you alone-_

Zenyatta wrote out and Lúcio hummed, looking over at the couch to where he knew that the others slept.

 _-I understand that, but-_

Lúcio paused as the pen hovered over the paper as he thought. Zenyatta took it for a moment.

 _-You have good friends who want to be there for you and make sure that you are alright-_

He wrote and Lúcio looked down on it. He knew that, and he was glad that he had good friends like that.

 _-When I lost my legs, I had even more people that took care of me. But I didn't want them to do everything for me, I got myself some legs and then worked on making that tech that I stole into something that I could use-_

While Lúcio wrote Zenyatta stayed still, glad to have him opening up like that. He had yet done so for anyone, not wanting to have to talk about it.

 _-I learnt to walk again on my own and do simple things on my own, people helped yes. But, I figured out most of it on my own-_

Lúcio wrote and looked at Zenyatta with nothing but determination.

 _-Even if you fall-_

Zenyatta asked waiting for the answer, Lúcio didn't hesitate.

 _-Especially if I fall, I can get back up-_

 _-How do you think that I learnt to walk again?-_

Lúcio asked with a smile, Zenyatta would have smiled as well. He gripped onto Lúcio's arm, before writing.

 _-Then I think that you are going to be fine. As long as you think like that-_

He wrote.

- _Just make sure that if you do need help then you tell someone-_

Lúcio didn't nod right away as he thought on it, but when he did then he was sure that Zenyatta would have been smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

Being deaf can really mess with a person's mind if they had it prior, you can still hear in dreams and its only when you wake up does it feel as if you entered the dream or in that case, a nightmare. Lúcio awoke, his room dark and quiet. He hated it, he had started to wake up in the middle of the night. Especially if he had napped the day before, but Mercy recommended it. He was to rest and rest, and he had enough of it. He got up and rubbed his eyes, he looked over to the clock on his bed side table. When he saw the time then he flopped back on his bed again, growling. It was only one in the morning, he had only gone to bed three hours ago. He was wide awake and most likely wouldn't be able to sleep again for hours. Once he was out if bed then he went to walk around, not the safest thing to be doing on his own but then he thought of doing some maintenance on his gear. That would mean that he would have to sit at his desk however and he really wanted to walk around first, to stretch his legs. He decided on pacing in his room, going back and forth for a little while before heading to the desk that had his amplifier and tools on top.

Lúcio lost track of time and before he knew it. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he turned to his door to find Zenyatta there. Lúcio quickly looked over to his clock, he had managed to let hours go by somehow without noticing. It was seven in the morning, Zenyatta headed to where Lúcio had left his phone on his bed before heading to Lúcio.

 _-Could you not sleep again?-_

Zenyatta wrote out and showed to Lúcio, who nodded and turned to take the phone.

 _-All this resting that I have been doing has messed around with my sleeping schedule-_

Lúcio explained before writing again.

 _-I know that Mercy wants me to stay rested, but this is getting on my nerves. I would like to leave my room-_

Zenyatta nodded in understanding, taking the phone once again to speak.

 _-Well the others are going to be heading out for a mission soon, if you want then you can come say goodbye and walk around. I will be staying back to take care of you-_

He wrote and Lúcio frowned. He didn't want to be taken care of, he was twenty-six after all. Zenyatta saw this as Lúcio asked for his phone.

 _-Did Mercy ask you to do so, wouldn't it be better if you went with them?-_

He wrote and handed the phone back over.

 _-I thought so as well, yes Mercy did.-_

 _-They are about to leave soon, would you like to go?-_

Zenyatta asked and Lúcio nodded, standing up from his chair. He had almost finished putting his amplifier together, when he returned then he would finish. Lúcio got his phone back before following Zenyatta out of his room and they headed for the hanger, where they had a single plane in it. It otherwise held a lot of empty space. Tracer spotted them first and zipped on over, she always seemed energised and in the morning was no different. Lúcio was quick to hand her his phone once she was over.

 _-Aw love you came to see us off-_

She wrote quickly and wrapped an arm around him as she continued to write.

 _-Don't worry, you will be joining us soon-_

She wrote and showed him with a smile, Lúcio went to return it before he looked over to where the others where by the ship. He noticed heading over in her mech, he gave her a wave before she got to them. popped out of her mech and jumped at them, crashing into them. She held a face of annoyance as she did, taking Lúcio's phone off Tracer.

 _-I don't want to go on another mission without u, it's so much more interesting with u around-_

She wrote out and Lúcio smiled sadly before taking the phone.

 _-You know that you can listen to my music even if I am not there-_

He wrote out and shook her head before taking it back.

 _-No, we all want you there. You make it more interesting and bearable-_

She wrote out and Lúcio looked at her, he did want to go. He was done with being stuck at the watchpoint, so he understood her frustration. He was also the most mobile healer that they had, being able to get around on his own easily. Something that he was quiet proud of.

 _-I also think that we need you there-_

added in and Lúcio sighed before taking the phone.

 _-I can't help that, just stay safe. Both of you-_

Lúcio wrote out and the two of them hugged him tight before pulling away, Tracer gave a smile and a wave before zipping back towards the ship. got back in her mech and followed after as well once Lúcio walked to it with Zenyatta.

He and Zenyatta watched the group of them leave for the mission; Tracer, , Soldier, Mei, and Mercy. almost didn't go, being stubborn on leaving him alone once again. He had told her that she was stupid, that she would return soon enough and that he had Zenyatta with him so he wasn't alone. Lúcio put on a smile, of course, as they left, but once the plane left then his face fell. Zenyatta looked at him, he glanced back over and then looked away quickly. Zenyatta took the phone from Lúcio's gripped hand. Zenyatta asked if he was willing to join he and Genji for the day, Lúcio thought about it and shook his head. Explaining that he had to finish his amplifier from the clean out that he had done in the night. Zenyatta understood and headed back with him. Lúcio also didn't want to be left in a room with nothing to do with two people who weren't going to be doing anything.

It had taken him longer then he thought that it would take to put it back into one piece, he almost forgot some parts at stages of the reconstruction. When he finished he found that it had taken so long that there wouldn't be a point to go find Zenyatta and Genji, he would only disrupt them at that point. He got up to his feet and headed for his door, he knew that someone must be around. His mind brought Reinhardt to mind, he was resting after having a number of missions back to back. He was much older than the rest of them and need that rest. Lúcio headed for the training room, he hadn't been there for a while as he simply had no need to go there. There he found Reinhardt, doing some light exercise. Light only applied to him however, Lúcio couldn't even imagine trying to lift that much. The older man noticed him walking in, and put down the weights before turning to him.

'Oh Lúcio…' he trailed off as he remembered the fact that he wouldn't be heard. He didn't have much practice on the whole being deaf situation as he hadn't seen the younger man as often as he would have liked. Lúcio was already prepared for that as he held out his phone for the other to take.

 _-It's good to see you, when do you think that Mercy will be able to fix you all up-_

Reinhardt right out said and Lúcio thought back to what she had told him.

 _-She told me that I would have to wait until the swelling in my ears die down, to see if it can still recover it-_

Lúcio wrote out and the other nodded.

 _-That makes sense I think-_

 _-How are you holding up, a few days must be starting to get to you-_

Reinhardt wrote and looked at him with a look of worry. Lúcio realised that he was the first to get to the point, the others had tiptoed around the subject. Well, all but Mercy, but that was her job.

 _-It got to me in the first hour, maybe even less-_

Lúcio wrote and Reinhardt pulled him into a bear hug, Lúcio normally loved hugs but he didn't like it at that moment. Where Reinhardt patted the back of his head like a child, Lúcio felt his eyes burn with the threat of tears. He wanted to push by it and ignore it, that wasn't going to happen however as he leaned into the hug. It was something about Reinhardt, something that always made you feel protected. With or without his armour on. And the old man knew that, knew that he had that affect and used it often. After a moment he let him go and started to write again.

 _-You will be fixed before you know it-_

He wrote with a smile before a frown came to him and he started to write again.

 _-It can always be fixed, with technology if need be-_

He wrote out, though he seemed as if he was thinking back to something in the past. He shook his head, more to himself before he looked back at Lúcio.

 _-Sorry, I just though back a little in time-_

 _-To when this sort of thing was much harder to come by, I am glad that science learnt how to make people whole again-_

He wrote and smiled again, handing the phone back to Lúcio.

 _-I can't imagine going back to that, I would have had problems if it was still that way. Want to tell me an old story of yours?-_

Lúcio asked and he saw Reinhardt laugh, it's a shame that he couldn't hear it. Reinhardt shook his head at the end however, holding out his hand for the phone.

 _-I think that it would be very hard for me to tell it like this, how about I just tell you one when you can hear me, how about that?-_

Lúcio's face light up in embarrassment, how long would they have to sit there for him to tell a story? Far to long for it to be any good. Reinhardt patted his back with a smile, telling him to calm down with a show of his hand.

 _-I will make sure that it's a good one, how about that?-_

He wrote out and Lúcio nodded, he always liked the older man's stories and it was something that he was actually looking forward to.

 _-It should be about lunch time now, so how about we go get something to eat and try to figure out what to do for the rest of the day-_

Lúcio followed him out of the room, just noticing that he hadn't eaten anything yet that day.

By the time that the others had returned it was already late at night, but they seemed somewhat proud of themselves. Tracer zipped onto the couch where Lúcio and Reinhardt sat once she had gone to go change clothes, she was smiling and hyper. She was excited about something, something important as she was quick to look around for Lúcio's phone. She spotted it in between Lúcio and Reinhardt, she leapt across Lúcio to grab it and jumped back to write. had also ran in and jumped next to Tracer as they both wrote, the only difference was that was out of breath.

 _-On the mission we got something to fix your hearing-_

Tracer showed him with a smile before pushed in front of her for her own message to be seen.

 _-It was in with this gear that was in a load that we got back from what Talon had stolen, Mercy also got in contact with a surgeon friend that knows how to do the surgery to put it in-_

She wrote and Lúcio felt himself pale, the other two saw that and where quick to write reassurances.

 _-Its small-_

Tracer wrote and jumped in right after.

 _-It's not a big surgery-_

Lúcio hadn't thought about surgery, how hadn't he thought about it. He rubbed his face and the other two panicked a bit before Lúcio took back his phone from Tracer to write.

 _-I just hadn't thought about it is all-_

He explained and glanced over at the two of them.

 _-I will be fine, but I can see why the two of you were so excited when you came back-_

He wrote and the two of them smiled again before Tracer jumped forward to give him a hug, she pulled away within a second. Jumping up on her feet before zipping off, he looked to for an answer.

- _She is helping Winston with something-_

She explained and Lúcio nodded.

 _-It would be nice to get my hearing back-_

Lúcio wrote and he saw sigh

- _It would be nice if we didn't have to type to talk-_

wrote with a look and then continued.

 _-plus I want to listen to music without feeling guilty-_

She added in and Lúcio gave a sad look, he hadn't known that.

- _But never mind that, how about some matches?-_

She asked and Lúcio got up with a smile, they both said a goodbye to Reinhardt in their own ways before rushing off.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, I haven't spoken to any of you on here and I am sorry for that. Its just that its harder to do so on this site then on archive of our own. This is the last chapter sadly, I hadn't planned for it to be long. Only as long as needed. I do have a Symettra based fic planned, one where Lúcio is involved as well as some of the others. I do update there far sooner then on here.

Thank you all for reading, I hope you have a good day.

Lúcio held his breath as Mercy checked his ears, he wasn't the only one. and Tracer where also there, waiting with patience. Tracer's legs where bouncing as she sat next to , who sat still.

'Well, the swelling is down,' Mercy said and pulled a notepad into her hand. 'That means that the damage had healed, but his hearing hadn't returned,' she said looking down sadly. 'I wish that had happened instead, but that's fine. It can be fixed,' she said as was texting, nodding before showing it to Lúcio with a smile. He brighten up as a knock came at the door, Mercy told them that they can enter. All Lúcio noticed was that they all looked to the door, when he looked over he noticed that Zenyatta floated in. He gave him a wave as he returned it happily, the three of them seemed to be in a conversation that wasn't take part of. She turned to him with her phone.

 _-So, something that we probably should have told u-_

She started off and Lúcio raised an eye brow in interest.

 _-That tech that we got, it's from Vishkar. Or at least they helped produce it-_

She handed him the phone right after as he thought about it.

 _-Well that's something, at least I didn't steal it this time to be able to use it-_

He wrote out and gave a light laughed.

 _-I hope that they don't get to mad that I will be using it-_

returned the smile and looked over at the others in interest, she nodded as Tracer zipped out of the room and Mercy followed after.

 _-Lunch has been made apparently-_

wrote out to Lúcio and he slipped off the chair that he had been on to stand up, Zenyatta backed out of the room as he waited for the two of them to leave. It didn't take that long for them, Lúcio didn't have to wait long for his head to adjust. He was soon walking with them, even if Zenyatta didn't eat. He still enjoyed being around them when they did, it was one of the few times that everyone would be together and relaxed.

As they ate the tv was on as per normal, mainly it served as background noise. As anything that was important in the world was kept up to date by Windson, it was still nice to hear it there. Lúcio was the only one who need to look at it to find out what was happening, there was another segment on Lúcio. On how people were still unsure of what was happening. He only had a two months left before the concert that he was to have, but he couldn't go updating fans yet. Things can still go wrong, he wondered if he should even tell anyone about it all. She felt a small shove from his right and looked over at .

 _-It's going to be hard to explain your disappearance-_

She wrote out and he nodded, he had tried to come up with an excuse. If he didn't come up with something then people would be asking him none stop, as he thought he noticed that the others were laughing as they looked over at the tv. There was a list of what people guessed to have happened, the top guess being that he was going to become a father or found out that he was a father. He frowned at that, he hadn't exactly dated in the last two or so years of his life. Next was that there was a family problem or medical emergency, then at third was that he had been kidnapped. The first and second must have been what the others had been laughing about. He decided to jump online for a sec to tell people that he hadn't been kidnapped, at least keep that fear out of the fans. It wasn't even half an hour later when they had finished all of their meals and some of them where still relaxing in the common room. Lúcio had decided to do maintained on his legs on the couch, noticing that his left had become loose at his ankle. Zenyatta tapped his shoulder as was busy playing a handheld game, when he looked up then Lúcio found that the news was bringing up his post. He already knew from online, that people wanted details, to know what happened. Something that he still had to rake his brain about a way to go about that. For that moment, he was just going to leave it. Get his hearing fixed, do that concert and then decide on what he would tell his fans. That was somewhat of a plan.

Not even a couple days later did Mercy start giving Lúcio documents to read that explained the surgery, it used words that he couldn't understand as they were medical terms, but he got the basics. How the surgery went and the healing after, she had done the same for when he had first become deaf, he hadn't read most of it. The second time around he had far more patience to get through it all, with all up ended up being almost seven pages long. Once he was done then he headed to the common room, where the others seemed to be sitting around the table. A conversation was obviously happening and one that everyone seemed to be a part of, he quickly asked what was happening. sighed.

 _-Something that will be finished after u get your hearing back, u need to be a part of this-_

She wrote out and didn't explain further, which left Lúcio confused. Mercy noticed him and quickly pulled him away, writing to him in a note pad.

 _-If you are ready then I can do the surgery tonight-_

She wrote out and he gave a sharp nod. He was completely done with being deaf, there was so much that he missed. Mercy gave a small nod.

 _-Six pm, come to my office in something that you would be fine to sleep in. You are going to sleep their overnight-_

She wrote and Lúcio nodded in understanding, she left with determination as Lúcio looked at his phone for the time. It was about one in the afternoon, in fact when he thought of it then he realised that he was hungry. When he turned back to the others in the room, it seemed as if the meeting that they had broken off and they all went off to do their own thing. As Lúcio went to go get food, joined him. He tried to tell her about the surgery in between making himself a sandwich, half way through took over so that he could just write. As a result half of it had been taken by , but Lúcio could live with that. had nodded along and Zenyatta soon joined them as told him about it. The two of them spent the rest of the day with him, Tracer joined in at some point as they just hung about the common room. Zenyatta wished him well before leaving to meditate for the night before bed with Genji, Lúcio appreciated it and it soon came to be five pm. Which meant that he went to go change for the night and surgery, the two of them joined him and tried to convince him to change into a one piece frog outfit. They laughed about it, but Lúcio knew that Mercy wouldn't be pleased if he did turn up in it. He quickly went into his bathroom to change into a simple top and shorts, he would be able to sleep in it. commented that the one piece would have looked better, Tracer laughed and told her something that Lúcio didn't know what she said but soon took the one piece into the bathroom and soon exited with it on.

 _-Thought that I might as well wear it since u won't-_

She wrote out and Lúcio sighed.

 _-I just want it back, otherwise I will take yours-_

He wrote out and he saw the panic in her eyes before she nodded, no one was to wear her bunny one piece but her. When they entered the medical ward they found Soldier leaning against Mercy's desk as she was sitting at it, they both looked over as the three of them entered. Mercy looked at the one piece that wore and seemed to have commented on it as stood proudly in it. Lúcio then noticed that Tracer put on a frog beany that Lúcio had in his room, she must have taken it before they left. Soldier laughed as Mercy sighed, she moved over to where a bed seemed to have been set up with a tank next to it. Most likely with the gas that would knock him out for the surgery, both Tracer and gave him a hug, once they released him they then joined him as he went to go lay down on the bed. The two of them pulled over chairs and sat down next to the bed as Mercy handed him a mask that had a strap to go over his mouth. He couldn't help but to feel nervous about the whole thing, but he was in room full of people that cared for him and would never let something bad happen to him. So he quickly pulls it over his head and settles himself down, his arms crossed to try to giving himself some comfort. Tracer placed a hand on his shoulder with a smile as texted.

 _-can't wait 2 talk 2 u again-_

She wrote smiling as well, he gave a smile back as Mercy turned a nob on the tank. Not long after he started to feel tired and within a minute he fell asleep.

Lúcio heard taking, it was rather annoying as it seemed as if the conversation was happening right next to his ear. Something about if a wolf sneezed while howling, the conversation was about what it would sound like. It seemed to be and Tracer talking about that, well no matter what they were talking about Mercy seemed to have come into the picture and told them off for thinking up something so childish. Lúcio groaned at the volume, it was actually starting to hurt his head.

'Lúcio?' Mercy asked as the other two fell silent. 'Lúcio, don't worry this isn't a dream,' she said and Lúcio opened his eyes in a second, seeing Tracer's face close to his. He pulled away in a second, his heart feeling as if it was going to burst from his chest.

'Tracer!' Mercy snapped and Lúcio covered his ears out of reflect, Mercy gave him an apologetic look.

'Ok, I am all glad about having my hearing back. But can we please not talk above the normal level,' Lúcio asked taking his hands off.

'We will try, you will need to adjust back after all,' Mercy said and he nodded, he already started to get off the bed. 'Where do you think that you are going?' she asked in concern.

'I have been stuck not being able to do what I love,' Lúcio said stretching his hands over his head. 'So I am going to go put on my skates and listen to music,' he said and started to walk out, a little concerned about the soreness behind his ears, but he knew what it was. He paused for a second and turned to smile at Mercy. 'Thanks doc, for everything,' he added in before rushing off. Tracer had already jumped up to her feet and followed after him as Mercy was thankful for his words, looked at her and gave her a grin.

'Don't worry, we will be there to make sure that he will be alright,' she said and ran after the two of them, Mercy sighed and let it happen, sitting herself down on the bed.

Lúcio was on a mission and as he walked through the common room the others seemed to have picked up on it, Reinhardt didn't and came over with a smile.

'Lúcio, I am glad to see you up and about,' he said and Lúcio turned to walk backwards out of the room.

'Sorry, I got something to do first. I will talk after,' Lúcio said, that left Reinhardt a little confused as Tracer zipped after Lúcio and rushed after. At wasn't even ten minutes after that the three of them returned. Music was the first sign that the others got, the next was Lúcio skated to a stop in the middle of the room with a smile.

'It's good to be back,' he said and threw open his arms, Mei bounced over and gave him a hug as Reinhardt followed up right after. Lifting the two of them up, Tracer zipped on over as entered the room in a huff. It wasn't easy having two speedy friends when you couldn't ride your mech in the living area of the building, not that she hadn't tried and gotten in trouble for it.

'I raked my brain for the best story,' Reinhardt said before lowering the two of them. 'When you are finished racing around then you know that you can come find me.'

'Also after we have a meeting,' Soldier huffed out walking into the room with Mercy next to him. 'Lúcio, I know that you want to celebrate, but we do have something that we need to all talk about first. A long talk, about Overwatch and you actually,' Soldier said, the others looked at one another with solemn faces.

'We better not be ending Overwatch before it even began,' Lúcio said in a panic.

'The thing is, Overwatch never officially started. Some of us have gathered again, but Overwatch hasn't started,' Winston said thinking. 'We still need the world to know.' Lúcio looked at them in confusion.

'Lúcio, when do you have your concert?' Mercy asked and Lúcio started to think.

'On the 19, next month,' he answered.

'Then that's plenty of time to heal,' she said and Soldier nodded.

'Then we need to have a little talk about Overwatch and what we are going to do with it,' he said and they all nodded. Lúcio feeling a little worried about the coming conversation.

Lúcio didn't cancel the concert and his fans where very happy to find out about it, he was glad as well. He really didn't want to have missed it, but as he took the stage he didn't go to his gear to start up his performance. He stood out in front of it, and everyone fell silent from their cheers.

'I know that you all had worried for me over the last couple of months and I think that you should all know why,' he spoke out, the mic on his headset picked up his voice. All eyes were on him.

'No, I hadn't been kidnapped or had a secret kid,' he said letting a sad laugh out. 'I had gone deaf.' He let that sink in for a moment, he looked over to the side to where he saw Tracer and Soldier there. Soldier nodded. 'How many of you know of Overwatch?' Lúcio asked continuing and the stadium exploded into sound, most of it just questions being yelled out. 'That's good, well, they are unofficially back together and I am a part of it.' The noise turned into cheers of excitement. 'In a mission with them however I went deaf, I was careless, and my friends could have died because I wasn't watching our backs correctly.' The crowd was going wild, with pictures being taken. 'Not all of Overwatch is going to be as open as I am, you all know what I am like and you all know that I always want this world to be a better place. And that's what we are going to do, we will keep this world safe and we need all of you to help make this happen,' Lúcio yelled out at the end, starting to get his energy back to start off the concert. 'But now that, that's out of the way. Who wants to hear some music?' he yelled out and turned to head to his gear, the cheers told him enough. 'Then let's get this started, we have all waited long enough.' He finished raising his hand and pushed up a diel on his controller to make a beat grow louder. Soldier placed a hand on Tracer's shoulder before turning around to leave, he wasn't going to stay and watch. He had other things to organise after all, along with the others of Overwatch.


End file.
